My DVD Player Is Alive!
by aaquater
Summary: Sequel to Cornflakes, but makes sense on its own. Dudley's DVD player goes haywire. Obviously, he has to call someone who can repair it. So why did he call his cousin?


_Okay, so here's the sequel. Takes place about five years after Cornflakes. I apologise for the long wait; in fact, I finished this story about two weeks ago, but I kinda... forgot to post it. (Please be careful with these rotten tomatoes you're about to throw at me, I have a new t-shirt on.)_

_Thanks to everyone who read my previous story (I have 163 hits! Wow!); especially to jon08 and mitarose for reviewing.  
><em>

_Warning: might contain some amount of very dangerous and contagious grammatical mistakes caused by my far-from-perfect knowledge of English language  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; How to Train Your Dragon; the Once Upon a Time series; Opel and Fiat._

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy, I wanna watch a movie!" Sarah Dursley pleaded, tugging on her father's t-shirt and refusing to let him read his newspaper in peace.<p>

Dudley sighed and folded the newspaper. "And what is it that you want so much to watch, sweetie?" he asked, eyeing his four-year-old daughter who was currently jumping like... well, like a little kid on sugar high. And sure, when Dudley looked better, he saw a wrapping of some chocolate bar in Sarah's fist.

"Train Your Dragon," Sarah squealed. "I wanna see dragons, they pretty!"

This time, Dudley groaned inwardly. "Sarah, please, choose something else. Last time you watched How to Train your Dragon, you couldn't sleep," he said, trying to persuade his daughter who was now scowling at him, a look so similar to the one he so often saw his wife sporting that he had to chuckle.

"I could sleep," Sarah exclaimed stubbornly, folding her arms.

"Sarah, look, here you have the Once Upon a Time series. See, there are The Explorers, you like that one; or The Discoverers, you haven't watched these for quite a long time-"

"I wanna watch Train Your Dragon!" Sarah took the DVDs from her dad's hands and not-so-gently threw them back on the shelf to the other movies and fairytales.

Dudley shook his head, resigned. "You can't watch that, you really won't sleep and then mum's going to be mad at both of us. Do you want mum to be mad?" he asked, tickling his daughter's belly. She giggled and squirmed, trying to get out of Dudley's grip.

"_Dad, stop!_" Sarah cried, attempting to push her dad's hands away.

"You know what you want?" Dudley asked, picking Sarah up and throwing her in the air several times while she squealed in delight. "You want to drink. You haven't drunk anything since breakfast."

"I not thirsty," Sarah said, but it ended up in a scream as Dudley caught her by her legs, carried her upside-down across the whole living room and set her down on the sofa.

"Sure you're not," Dudley chuckled and went to pour some tea in Sarah's cup. He was careful to pick up the right My Little Pony themed cup, 'cause the last time he wanted to make his daughter drink tea, he'd picked a random cup and she refused to drink. He'd had to find this particular cup, and when he did, suddenly there was no problem anymore.

Suddenly, Dudley heard the sound of the TV switching on. "Sarah, let the remote control be..." he trailed off at the sight in front of him. He set the teapot and the cup on the kitchen counter and clutched its edge with his hand for support. 'Oh, bugger.'

The sight that left Dudley Dursley in this state was, indeed, quite unusual. With wide eyes, Dudley watched the DVD jump out of its cover and insert itself into the DVD player, the mechanic of which had opened and closed, also, by itself. Then, Dudley's eyes fell on his daughter, who was on the sofa, rolling with laughter.

"Daddy, you see that? DVD flies!" Sarah cried between peals of laughter. "And our DVD player is alive!"

"Yeah," Dudley said quietly. "I saw."

_How was this possible?_ His precious daughter was a witch. Dudley was certain she was, he remembered what his cousin had done in his youth. 'How could she be magical? I'm not and neither is Monica. Oh no,' Dudley's eyes grew wide. 'Monica. How to break this to her? Hi Mon, our daughter's a witch! And do you know how I know it? Because my cousin is one, sorry I never told you, it didn't come up in our talks. That wouldn't go down well.'

Then, Dudley got another worry. Monica was one thing, but how was he supposed to tell Sarah? This, he had absolutely no idea how to solve. 'I can't let her not knowing, but I can't explain anything about it. When she turns eleven, I can just ask Harry to take her to buy her school supplies, but...'

Suddenly, Dudley felt like a lightning bulb had just shined in his brain. 'I think this needs one big family dinner,' he thought, grabbing his mobile phone and dialling Harry's number. "Hello Harry, it's me, Dudley. I have a little problem..."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Monica Dursley called, opening the door to the living room. She barely had time to smile at her husband before a blonde-haired blur ran into her and hugged her legs.<p>

"Mum, our DVD player is alive!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Hi Sarah," Monica said, kissing the top of her head. "Hi Dudley," she greeted the other person in the living room; this time, the kiss was directed to the cheek. "Did you behave?" Monica asked, setting both her full shopping bags on the floor.

"I did," Sarah said proudly. "I ate all soup, I left nothing."

"That's great!" Monica smiled. "And you, Dudley?"

Dudley's pout seemed to be enough for Monica, as she giggled and began to withdraw groceries from the bags and put them in their correct places in the pantry.

"So, what was that about the DVD player being alive?" Monica asked, holding a large broccoli in her hand.

"It opened, then DVD flew there and it closed," Sarah explained excitedly.

Monica blinked and then turned to Dudley. "Have you been playing with the remote control? Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"Umm... Mon, you see... I should tell you something I should've told you long ago. D'you remember when Harry and Ginny told you that they can't host anyone for dinner, 'cause their house is under reconstruction?"

"Uh, yeah, but I can't see how is that relevant to our DVD player," Monica responded, confused.

"This... thing that I have to tell you... I don't know if I can explain it and I'm sure they could. I phoned Harry about it and he said that we're welcome for dinner today."

Monica pouted. "Now I'm curious. What could possibly be so important that it has to be Harry and Ginny who are explaining?"

Dudley shook his head, smiling at the face Monica was making. "Sorry, I... well, I know next to nothing about it and they are... experts."

"Experts at haywire DVD players?"

"No. Well... yes, but... not really."

"Thanks! That really helped to clear my confusion," Monica stated sarcastically.

Dudley sighed. "Mon, please. I can't explain it."

"Fine," Monica rolled her eyes. "Hey sweetie, we're going to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's today, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sarah cried, delighted. "I play with James and Al and Lily?"

"That's right," Monica said, joining her daughter on the sofa. "But Lily is only a baby, so you can only play with her if Aunt Ginny allows it."

"I will," Sarah promised immediately.

'How many of these promises have I heard?' Dudley thought. 'And how many of them were true? I won't go and wake up my dad before seven at the weekends... I will listen if you tell me to turn the computer off... I won't play drums with a spoon and pots during the evening news... I won't flood the bathroom when I'm having a bath...' Needless to say, Dudley wasn't very convinced about the truth in Sarah's words.

"Um, when did Harry say that we-" Monica started, but the rest of the sentence was drowned in her daughter's laughter at Gobber's _toothpick _comment from the movie.

"Sorry, what?" Dudley said when Sarah composed herself again.

"When did Harry say that we should come?" Monica repeated. This time, the whole sentence got to Dudley's ears.

"He didn't say anything, but I told him to expect us at about five PM."

"'Kay. Wait... you remembered to ask where they live, right?"

Dudley threw his wife an exasperated look. "Yes, I did. You know, I realised that it would be a problem if I didn't know where to go."

"I'm glad," Monica said, grinning innocently. "So, where?"

"London, Grimmauld place. I have no idea where in London that is, but I'll just ask the GPS navigation."

"Right," Monica said, suddenly business-like. "So, to London it should take about an hour, until we find the street half an hour, getting the princess ready an hour... we're going out of here at half past two," she decided, clapping her hands.

Dudley chuckled. Okay, an hour might be an overstatement, but unless Sarah was half (or fully) asleep, getting her to dress was a nightmare. One time, Dudley not-so-wisely said that she got that from Monica, seeing as she had spent 50 minutes in her wardrobe before the first Potter-Dursley dinner (that took place in the oh-so-formal McDonald's). The result? She'd confiscated all Dudley's bottles of beer, and he'd had about ten of them in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, after a successfully accomplished task of dressing Sarah, Dudley was driving his dark green Opel Zafira out of the garage, Monica and Sarah waiting by the front door. When he stopped, they got in (Sarah, of course, complaining about the seatbelt being too tight on her child seat) and started the, as Monica put it, ' The journey to discover the cause of the haywire electrical appliance'.<p>

"Okay, buckled up, ready to go. Are the additional engines alright, Captain? If yes, give a sign and we'll start right towards the moon!" Monica called.

"I don't wanna go on moon," Sarah cried. "I wanna go to Aunt Ginny's!"

"Right, as you wish," Monica sighed wearily, comically deflating and making Sarah giggle.

"Okay, I'm starting the machine," Dudley announced, turning the GPS navigation on. It bleeped two times and then the screen started shining.

"So we'll ask the most important question - when is the next Southampton home match?" Monica asked.

"_No!_" Sarah protested. "Football not important!"

"How come?" Monica retorted in mock-outrage. "And what is important then, huh?"

"Aunt Ginny's address important! And GPS don't know football."

"You hear that? Your daughter knows that and you don't. Shame on you Mon," Dudley grinned.

Monica pouted. "Football _is_ important," she said stubbornly when Dudley found the exact location of his cousin's house and pushed the 'navigate' button.

Along the way, banters similar to the one that just took place happened and made the journey much more enjoyable for Sarah, who was by no means a fan of travelling. One time, she asked 'When will we get there?' even before they left the road they live on.

"Okay people, I think we're here," Dudley stated, stopping the car in front of the terraced houses on Grimmauld place. The family got out of the car, facing the houses, Sarah looking very excited at the prospect of playing with James and Al.

"Wait," Dudley suddenly said, confused. "Harry said that he lives in the number 12, and... look," he gestured to the houses, where the number 12 was missing, 11 was next to 13.

"That's just perfect! Seems like he-e-e-" Monica trailed off, her eyes popping out and her jaw falling to the ground at the sight in front of her. A very thin house suddenly appeared between numbers 11 and 13 and began to gain width, like a balloon.

Sarah, of course, found this very amusing, as she started clapping her hands and laughing, oblivious to how her parents looked.

"_What is this?_" Monica whispered, terrified and held onto Dudley's hand very tightly.

"I have no idea," Dudley said. He, of course, knew that it was a spell of some sort, but he'd never seen anything like that before. "Come on, let's get inside."

"I don't like this," Monica moaned nervously, but followed Dudley to the front door, still gripping his hand. Sarah skipped alongside them, not in the slightest frightened by the sudden appearance of the house. Probably because she usually spent at least one hour per day watching cartoons, where things like that were considered quite normal.

Dudley raised his free hand and used the snake-shaped knocker on the door. About half a minute later, the door swung open and behind them stood a young, black-haired man, holding a little baby with surprisingly fiery red hair in his hands.

"Hi guys!" Harry said, grinning. "Come in, we've been waiting for you."

"Hello," Sarah greeted her uncle. "Hi Lily!"

"She doesn't understand you," Harry chuckled, shaking Dudley's hand. Dudley then shook also Lily's hand and she returned the gesture with full force, swinging her hand all the way up and down.

"Hi," Monica said, hugging Harry and looking cautiously in the hallway. Harry, noticing this, sighed.

"You left all explaining to us, didn't you?"

Dudley nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, but if I explained, she'd probably be even more confused, so..."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Well," Harry shrugged, "Ginny and I may as well try, and I'm sure James won't stay quiet, too. And maybe, just maybe, this time it won't take a pig's tail to make someone believe in magic."

Dudley glared. "I'd appreciate it," he said through gritted teeth. However, he wasn't really angry, he was just pretending, making the corners of Harry's lips twitch upwards.

"Would someone please explain what that big secret is, already?" Monica cried in frustration, not noticing that Harry said, 'believe in magic'.

"Everything has its time," Harry said, sounding like the namesake of his younger son, and not the bat-like one. "And now is not the right time for explaining."

Monica glared at both cousins, her frustration and exasperation very visible. "So you're not gonna explain?"

"I didn't say that," Harry grinned. "What I meant was that this is the proper time to... close the front door. Come in the sitting room. It's alright, the handles aren't about to bite you if you touch them," he added, noticing Monica's cautious look.

Dudley laughed and Monica huffed, swatting Harry's shoulder as he closed the door. She almost called Harry something, but she stopped herself just in time, remembering that Sarah was still in the room. Wait... was she?

"Dudley? Where's Sarah?" Monica demanded, unable to see or hear her.

"She's not here?"

"_No!_" Monica exclaimed, frantic. "And she didn't go further in the house, I would've seen her!"

"She's probably outside," Harry yelped, opening the front door forcefully. "I didn't see her, but I wasn't watching the door all time."

"_Sarah?_" Monica called, running out of the house. "Sarah, where are you?"

"Mum?"

Monica jerked her head to look where the sound came from and sighed in relief. There, running to her with her hair in her face, was the one and only Sarah Dursley = the cause of Monica's worries.

"Sarah, don't scare me like that," Monica whispered, hugging her daughter gently but tightly to her. "Where were you?"

"Kitty," Sarah answered with big, innocent eyes. Sure, when Monica looked properly, she saw a kitten by the door of the house number 11.

"And that kitty was so important that I couldn't be informed?" Monica scolded. "Next time, tell me if you want to go somewhere."

Sarah nodded vigorously, so the two returned back in the house, where Dudley and Harry were waiting. Both men saw the mother-daughter scene, so Dudley was now leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Harry decided to stay inside.

After that, the three Dursleys took off their shoes and followed Harry into the sitting room, Monica still looking at the walls nervously, not really trusting the house that just appeared out of thin... tarmac?

However, along the way they met a delegation to welcome them - a little black-haired figure with a Fiat Punto 1:36 model in his hand that ran into them, stopping abruptly when he noticed the visitors.

"Daddy, who they?" Albus asked shyly.

"That's Uncle Dudley, Aunt Monica and Sarah, don't you remember, Al? We came over for Sarah's birthday; you played with her in that big toy house and always hid furniture from her."

"Sawah?"

"Yeah, Sarah."

"I wanna play with Sawah!"

"Okay, but you can play in the sitting room, not here. You can show Sarah where the sitting room is, can't you?"

"I can!" Albus announced, grabbing Sarah's hand and practically dragging her along. The adults followed, chuckling.

Once they stepped into the sitting room, they were met with a sight of a beautiful redhead sitting cross-legged on the floor, sending car models to a boy a year older than Al, who had black hair, cut very short and brown eyes. He was laughing at the moment, because the car that his mum just sent him hit his finger and made a loop over it, landing precisely back on its wheels (that were pretty big, otherwise the car would've just hit James' finger and stopped).

"Mum, Sarah here," Albus called, making Ginny stand up (what caused James to pout) and greet the Dursleys, starting with Sarah, who was, thanks to Al, closest to her.

"Hi guys. You want something?" Ginny asked and brought a box of biscuits on the table. Of course, this made the kids (except Lily, who was still in her dad's arms) run to the table and start the process of emptying the box and filling their stomachs. That, in turn, made the parents worry; there's no more effective thing to keep you from falling asleep late at night than a kid on sugar high.

"We're fine, thanks," Monica said. "And it seems like the kids are, too," she gestured to the group that was vigorously stuffing their mouths with biscuits.

"'Kay," Ginny said, bringing four glasses and a bottle of sparkling water on the table; on the other side than where the kids were. "How was the journey?"

"It was fine," Dudley answered. "We ran into a traffic jam, but otherwise it was alright. They are repairing a bridge," he added to the Potters' questioning faces.

"Right. So. What is this big secret everyone is telling me about but nobody wants to name?" Monica asked, straight to the point.

Ginny, Harry and Dudley looked at each other and Ginny gestured her husband to go first, to which he sighed.

"Look, Monica, you know the fairytales with withes and wizards, right?"

"Yep, I do, but..."

"And what do you think, is it possible for them to become real?"

Monica raised an eyebrow. "They're fairytales! It would be like three-headed dragons being real."

"Well... I don't think that's true. I've never heard about a dragon that had more than one head, but I'll ask Charlie," Ginny said, making Monica question her sanity.

"And who is that Charlie? A prince from Far Far Away who went to save a lot of princesses from dragons?" Monica said disbelievingly.

"Can Romania be considered Far Far Away?" Harry questioned back.

"And he's not saving princesses from dragons, he's saving dragons from extinction," Ginny added, recovering from her silent giggling fit. 'Charlie, a prince? Merlin help us all, if that happens!'

"You can't be serious! What are you talking about?" Monica exclaimed, annoyed. 'Next she's gonna tell me that her Uncle's a goblin who loves riding a Sphinx!' she thought.

Ginny sighed. "Okay, I see that this leads to nowhere, so I'll be blunt. We're wizards, all five of us, and Sarah is too."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Come on, this isn't funny anymore!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, his expression serious. "It's not meant to be funny, it's the truth."

"But that's illogical and impossible! Magic can't exist, it just... can't!"

"So how would you explain this house just appearing, then?" Dudley said, speaking for the first time.

"But... this... no," Monica put her head in her hands. "It's just not possible for magic to exist, but it seems like it does." She groaned in frustration and drank the water in her glass in three gulps. "So my little Sarah... is a witch?"

"Have you noticed the biscuits with butter flavour disappearing? The ones in that green box?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was you," Monica answered. When she saw Dudley shake his head, she gasped. "_Sarah?_ But that's too high up! She couldn't have been the one who ate them-"

Monica's eyes widened. "You mean she... made the biscuits come to her somehow?" she asked, still not quite able to grasp her mind around the fact that her sweet little daughter is a witch.

"Seems so. That's what got me suspicious, but I thought you lied to me about you not liking them. I don't know why would you, but... you see..."

"I see," Monica said, looking Dudley straight in his eyes. He saw a lot of emotions in hers: confusion, fear and shock to name a few. "You didn't want to believe it."

Dudley nodded. "I thought it was impossible, but when I saw our DVD player switching on and putting a disc inside on its own, I knew."

"Biscuits, huh?" Harry snorted. "Figures that your kid's first accidental magic would have something to do with food."

Dudley scowled and Ginny and Monica laughed. They've had dinner together quite a lot of times, so also Ginny, who knew Dudley the least from them, knew about his love for food.

"Okay. What... does it mean, being a witch?" Monica asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, do you guys have some special... schools and shops and stuff? What does a witch need; a wand? A broom? A black cat? A book with spells?"

"Wow, that was a lot of questions. Well, for one, there's this school in Scotland - Hogwarts - where all wizards and witches from Britain and Ireland go. There are other schools, too, but in Britain, Hogwarts is the only one. Sarah should've been already registered there," Harry said.

"What? How, I haven't called or written to them," Dudley said, confused.

"There's a magical quill that automatically writes down names of children when they perform their first accidental magic," Harry explained.

"Wait- quills? You don't use pens or pencils?" Monica questioned, bemused.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Um, no, that's where the wizarding world... wants to stick to traditions. I think that in some ways, Muggle technology is way better than the wizarding one."

"About the shops and everything, there's a street in London, called Diagon alley, where you can buy everything a witch or wizard needs. It's like a wizarding shopping mall. School books, clothes, and other equipment - you can buy it all there. And, Gringott's bank is there. It's the only wizarding bank, and the only place where you can exchange Muggle money for wizards' money, as well. Erm... Muggle means... normal; non-magical, the kind you use," Ginny said, taking over the explaining.

"Wizards have a different money system than Muggles; for one, we have only coins. There are three types of coins - gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. The currency is a bit weird, as they are only random numbers, but you'll get used to it. It's seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

"Oh. I've got a feeling I'll need to write this all down somewhere so I'll remember it," Monica sighed.

"Why? You're welcome anytime in here, we can explain it to you again, again and again, 'till you can repeat it by heart. Also, we'll take you shopping in the Diagon alley sometimes. Don't worry, by the time Sarah and James will go to Hogwarts, all three of you will be able to live in the wizarding world," Ginny said soothingly.

"Look at them," Dudley chuckled, pointing at the kids. They were fighting over the last biscuits, tearing them from each other's mouth. Generally, this only resulted in breaking the biscuits into crumbs, but as a three and four-year-old kids, they didn't think as far as that.

"Hey! James, Albus, stop it!" Ginny demanded. Granted, she could vanish all of the crumbs with a simple flick of her wand, but she wanted her sons to have some proper table manners (often using Ron as an example of what not to do). This didn't apply only to her sons, but Lily, who was seventeen months old, was still mainly on maternal milk, and so with her, it wasn't possible to talk about any table manners yet.

"Sarah, don't fight," Monica scolded. Then, she looked at little Lily, who was reaching her hands to her. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. "She was getting kind of heavy anyways."

"Please," Ginny scoffed. "She weighs nineteen pounds! James and Al weigh three times more together and yet you hold them upside down quite often."

"For half a minute, not half an hour," Harry said defensively, handing Lily over to Monica like something that he wanted to get rid of.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled. "Why did you handle with her like with a sack of potatoes? She's your daughter!"

"Umm... but she likes it," Harry said meekly. Ginny didn't know, at least not until today, but he had a habit of throwing Lily high up towards the ceiling when he came home. Although, only when Ginny wasn't nearby, for these exact reasons that he had to face right now. He severely doubted that the fact that Lily enjoyed being thrown up very much would help him in this situation.

Ginny put a hand to her forehead. "Okay, whatever. I'll deal with you later."

Dudley watched this whole scene, amused. 'Harry's so whipped it's not healthy. But am I any better?' he thought, watching his wife playing with the little redheaded girl.

"You like that, huh?" Monica asked Lily softly, poking her stomach. "You like it when someone's throwing you around?"

Lily only giggled in response, reaching for Monica's ponytail and playing with it. Monica winced, for a seventeen-month-old, she had a strong grip.

"Is she walking already?" Dudley asked. He knew how old Lily was, and he also remembered when Sarah started walking, and it was way before Lily's age.

"Yes," Harry grumbled. "Most preferably when she's all alone. She just wanders off somewhere and everyone has to search for her. Or, she likes escaping from her crib when everyone's sleeping and goes to wake Ginny and I up for various reasons. The most common one is a wet diaper, but quite often she's hungry or afraid."

"Oh, stop grumbling," Ginny said. "It's not like it's you she wants anyway, you can just lie down and fall asleep again. I am the one who has to get up and do whatever needs to be done."

Monica chuckled, knowing what it's like but sympathising with Ginny for having to deal with it for the third time.

"How do you think they'll be?" Monica asked, watching the older kids who, since they ate all of the biscuits, were now playing with the car models, all three of them. Sarah wasn't very picky about her toys; if she had someone to play with, she'd play even with a spoon and a radiator - however, this option wasn't very welcome for anyone who wanted to focus on some speech.

"I guess only time will tell," Ginny replied, smiling at the sight. "But if they are like us, I shudder to think what sorts of trouble they are going to get into."

* * *

><p>"Dudley? There's an owl outside of the window," Monica called one autumn evening, letting said bird inside. The owl flew in the kitchen, nibbled at the bread Monica was making for dinner for her, her husband and their 5-year-old son Jack (earning a glare from Monica) and let the letter that she'd been carrying fall on Dudley's head.<p>

Dudley jerked when he felt something on his head, and reached for the letter. "Mon, it's for both of us," he called.

After hearing this, Monica ran in the living room, nearly colliding with the owl that was flying away. Then, she read the address that was written in green ink.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_Kitchen and Living room_

_59 Church street_

_Hungerford_

"Hogwarts," they both said, knowing nobody else would write a room in the address. They remembered their daughter's letter; it was addressed to _Ms. Sarah Dursley, the wardrobe, the room with the balcony_, etc. (Sarah had been dressing up for a movie night with her friends.)

"Do you think that they have something like a report card, too?" Monica asked.

"Not sure," Dudley answered. "I don't remember my parents ever getting one from Hogwarts while Harry was studying."

Monica's eyes widened in fear. "Has she been injured and it's so serious that they had to inform us? Or maybe she's been expelled!"

"You know... let's see for ourselves, okay?" Dudley said, calming his frantic wife down and opening the letter for the two to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_As the headmistress, it is my duty to inform you that your daughter, Sarah Dursley, along with four other students today, during the lunch period, broke the school rules by charming the floor of the Great hall, turning it into ice. Then, they had an ice-hockey match, using the Professors' table instead of a net, knives as sticks and a steak instead of a puck. During the match, they managed to demolish 28 dinner plates and 37 glasses and afterwards, they refused to reverse the spell, making the whole population of the castle slide until the Charms professor managed to put it right. Besides that, they also started a food fight and, all in all, caused mass madness._

_They have already been punished, 40 house points were taken from each one of them and they also received a detention. However, I hope that as parents, you'll take the necessary actions to prevent another similar prank from happening._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Neither Dudley nor Monica could speak for a moment after reading the letter. Their eyes, wide in shock, were travelling between the letter and the other's face. Finally, Monica couldn't take it anymore and she burst into hysterical laughter.

"This... is... great!" she said, holding her ribs and crying with laughter. "Hockey... in the dining room or what... oh, Sarah!"

Meanwhile, Dudley (despite chortling himself) had another thought in his mind. 'Necessary actions to prevent another prank from happening; who knew parenting would be so hard?' He knew that he'd said this too many times, most of them concerning Sarah or Jack, but...

_'Harry, what am I supposed to do?'_

Little did he know that at this exact moment, Harry was watching Al and Lily roaring with laughter and Ginny giggling with her hands on her forehead, having read the same letter Dudley and Monica have (of course, with _Potter_ instead of _Dursley _and a different address) and wondering why he was surprised. He'd named him after two pranksters, after all!

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's it. I hope it was good. I based the kids' reactions on my little brother's ones, so if they act weird, blame him and not me :)<em>

_P.S. __If I inspired you with the prank, please bear in mind that __it'll be you responsible for the results, not me._


End file.
